Authority
by cudley31084
Summary: My first Cudley fic. Cuddy punishes Thirteen in her own way....
1. Chapter 1

**Authority By: cudley31084**

**Notes: My first Cuddy/Thirteen fanfic. Be gentle with her she's only a day old!! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is set before Lucas came into the picture and sometime during that episode where house and thirteen locked themselves inside a room with a patient and Cuddy looked super mad at Thirteen. Sorry I can't remember what the episode is called =/ Anyways enjoy! Part 2 is a maybe depending on the feedback. **

**Notes2: BTW Characters are not mine.. Just in case right?!?!**

Thirteen knew she was in trouble. The fierce gaze Cuddy shot at her when the doors finally opened could have cut through glass. She wasn't at all surprised when she got paged to the Dean's office at the end of her shift. If anything she was surprised she wasn't called sooner. Thirteen was fidgeting in the elevator. She looked at her hands and felt them clamming up. Laughing to herself she had never felt this nervous to talk to a boss before. With the always present thought of her disease she felt that no job was worth keeping anyways…except this one.

For the first time she actually found herself enjoying her job and looking forward to coming to work everyday. She enjoyed bantering with House and fighting against his mind games all in the while coming up with her own. She was surrounded by amazing doctors and she always found out something new everyday. It really was rewarding. The elevator doors opened and she made her way through the mildly calm lobby and towards the office of Lisa Cuddy.

She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Raising her hand to knock she was responded to by soft voice telling her to come in. It was odd she thought because Lisa Cuddy could be described by anything else but soft. As she walked through the door she realized that the lights were dimmed and the Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Dr. Hadley. Please… Have a sit." Cuddy saying firmly, this time from desk. The back of her chair facing Thirteen. Thirteen found herself getting more and more nervous. The setting felt more like an interrogation than a talk with her boss especially with the only light coming from Cuddy's desk lamp.

"..I" Thirteen started to say.

"I didn't say you could speak Dr. Hadley. What I did say however was for you to sit down." Cuddy's voice obviously sounding irritated. Thirteen's mouth was agape and she was dumbfounded but complied anyways. Looking around the only "chair" Cuddy could have been talking about was the one right in front of her desk but it was facing towards Thirteen, not at all towards the direction Cuddy was at. Confused but terrified of angering the Dean, Thirteen sat down anyways facing the door. She was more nervous now not knowing what the Dean had in store for her. Could it just be a psychological thing? Or was she really ticked off that she can't even look at her? Thirteen's mind was racing with questions.

"So you can follow orders…Now listen carefully. You will do as I say from now on. No questions asked. And Dr. Hadley…If you disobey my orders you will have to face some serious consequences. First things first." Lisa Cuddy was now moving around her desk. When she was right behind Thirteen, Cuddy leant forward and whispered, "Put this on."

Dangling in front of Thirteen's face was a silk scarf. The way Cuddy had whispered in her ear she realized she was in more trouble than she thought. Not about losing her job but Cuddy obviously had other plans in mind. Gulping she took the scarf and brought it up to her eyes. Reaching behind her head to tie the scarf she felt Cuddy moving around again this time the familiar sound of the door lock clicking hit her ears. Feeling her stomach drop at the sound her other senses were now heightened and she was noticing things she didn't notice upon entering the room. She could smell the sweet scent that was uniquely Lisa Cuddy. She could hear the Dean's clothes rustle as she moved around. Thirteen's curiosity was at its peak. She had no idea what the Dean had in mind. Thirteen tensed as she felt a light touch brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"I do believe you deserve some sort of punishment. I expect that you thought I was going to fire you but that would entirely just be too easy." Thirteen felt Cuddy's breath on the side of her face. "You thought House was bad. I'll have you know he learned everything he knows from me." Cuddy whispered huskily. Thirteen felt her hands being tied to the chair she was sitting at and she made no effort to get away. Frankly she was really turned on by the Dean's forwardness and she had to see this through. I mean how bad was it gonna get right?

After securing the younger doctors hands to the chair Lisa moved behind the chair and slowly undid the knot on the blindfold. Moving Thirteen's brown locks away from her shoulder, Cuddy kissed Thirteen's neck. A soft taste at first then moving up towards her jaw. Thirteen now growing more and more wet as she felt the Deans lips leave a burning trail on her skin. Thirteen tilted her head to the side, giving the Dean more access to her neck.

Cuddy's kisses got more and more aggressive. She took the invitation and darted her tongue out at the newly exposed skin tasting the sweetness of the younger doctor. Thirteen couldn't even stifle the soft moan that passed through her lips.

Hearing the moan, Cuddy immediately pulled away. "Tsk Tsk. Dr. Hadley. You're not supposed to be enjoying this." Cuddy said laughing under her breath.

"What is it that I can do for you Dr. Cuddy?" Thirteen almost pleading. She had resorted to crossing her legs to seek some sort of pressure on her center.

Moving in front of her, Cuddy knelt in front of the obviously lust ridden doctor. "Oh trust me that will come later. For now you're going to have to bear through your punishment." With that Cuddy started to unbutton Thirteen's lab coat. Each button that was released was accompanied by a soft brush of Cuddy's nimble fingers on the shirt underneath. After the last button Cuddy's hands explored underneath the shirt Thirteen was wearing. Thirteen felt Cuddy's surprisingly warm hands touch her skin practically feeling the fire underneath it. Cuddy's hands traveled ever so slowly up to Thirteen's chest.

"My My look what we have here. Dr. Hadley have you gone the entire day without wearing a bra?" Lisa asked sounding absolutely pleasantly surprised. Lisa did not expect that at all.

Thirteen feeling at a loss for words as Cuddy massaged both of her breasts simply just nodded.

Smiling at the reaction she was getting Cuddy leant forward and captured Thirteen's lips with her own. Hands still on Thirteen's breasts Cuddy moved forward and straddled Thirteen. Thirteen responded by lifting her hips off the chair making sure she brushed against Cuddy's center. The younger doctor now feeling more confident brushed her tongue across Cuddy's lips, seeking entry. Cuddy responded allowing Thirteen's tongue to explore her mouth. Tongues dueling Cuddy's moan was muffled by Thirteen's mouth as Thirteen found a rhythm grinding into Cuddy's center. Feeling the loss of control Cuddy willed herself to pull away. Thirteen stared deeply into Cuddy's silvery orbs and could see lust as well as something that went deeper. Cuddy staring down Thirteen as well didn't want to stop the feeling of the younger womans lips on hers. Deciding to keep going with the punishment Cuddy smiled and got up. Thirteen couldn't see what Cuddy was doing but heard her rummaging through her desk. Moving back in front of Thirteen Lisa Cuddy had the look of mischief. Pulling a pair of scissors from behind her Thirteen thanked whatever higher being there was that she wasn't wearing a favorite shirt. Feeling the cold metal touch the skin near her belly button, she could see the amused look on Lisa's eyes as she dragged the scissors up cutting the fabric of Thirteen's shirt in two.

Thirteen felt the cool air hit her nipples and her body reacting, making her nipples stand at attention. Cuddy placed the scissors on her desk and upon coming back she took Thirteen's right nipple into her mouth. Thirteen moaned at the sensation. Surely punishment could not and should not feel this good. Rolling the other hardened bud between her fingers, Cuddy couldn't help but mark the younger doctor with her mouth. Sucking on the flesh right above Thirteen's nipple Cuddy definitely left something for Thirteen to remember.

Kissing up Thirteen's chest Cuddy's hands traveled down working the button and zipper of Thirteen's pants.

"Do you even own any underwear?" Cuddy mused feeling nothing but skin as Thirteen lifted her hips to help Cuddy take off her pants.

"Just about to do laundry." Was the only answer Thirteen could muster.

Going back to her kneeling position in front of the younger doctor, Cuddy worked her hands up Thirteen's thighs. Massaging them tenderly, moving closer and closer to Thirteen's center. Reaching her destination Cuddy slipped a finger in feeling Thirteen's wetness surround the digit. Thirteen bit her lip and eyes rolled back.

From Cuddy's desk her blackberry was going off. "I guess that means I need to go to my 5:00 meeting now." Getting up Cuddy had the biggest smirk plastered across her face. She untied the bonds that held Thirteens hands in place and walked back to her desk, grabbed her blackberry, and preceded to walk out of the office making sure no one got a view of Thirteen. Thirteen still in shock from what just happened sat there for a good couple of minutes trying to figure out if the older doctor would come back. Pulling her pants up and buttoning her lab coat she realized that the Dean was indeed a master of these games. Formulating a plan in her head she composed herself and walked out of the office. One way or another they were going to finish this and Thirteen was getting more and more excited at the thought of finally having the infamous Lisa Cuddy.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authority by cudley31084**

**Chapter 2**

**Notes: Please read and review. I'd like to know how you like my portrayal of Cuddy and Thirteen. Let me know if you want to read more =] BTW none of these characters are mine... damned FOX network....**

Cuddy left her office satisfied with teasing the younger doctor but at the same time extremely sexually frustrated. Sighing she entered the room to her meeting. This will definitely be the longest 2 hours she's ever faced but the thought of a nice hot shower when she got home would definitely help her ease some of her discomfort.

Cuddy walked into her house, dropping her coat and purse on the couch, she headed straight upstairs and to turn on the shower. Undressing, she stepped under the hot stream of water and let it cascade down her body. Taking the time to wash her hair and the rest of her body her thoughts started to drift to the young woman she had in her office earlier. Of all of House's employees Thirteen was the only one that Cuddy felt an attraction for. She ran her hands through her hair and thought of where a relationship with Remy would lead. After all it was the woman Remy that really attracted her not the doctor Thirteen. Letting the water wash all her worries away she lingered under the hot spray a bit longer just to sift through the rest of her thoughts. Turning the shower off she reached for her towel but felt nothing. Poking her head out of the shower she looked at the towel rack and saw it to be empty. Curious she stepped out of the shower and looked at the shelves that held all her spare towels only to find a small hand towel there. Using it to dry herself she saw a message on the mirror brought out by the steam of her shower.

'I believe you and I have some unfinished business to take care of Dr. Cuddy. When you're all done getting cleaned up I'll be waiting in the bedroom. – Remy'

Smiling at the mirror Cuddy dried herself as much as possible with the small towel. Looking around Cuddy saw that Remy had taken everything she could use to cover up from the bathroom. It was obvious her intention was to have Cuddy completely naked when she came out to the bedroom. Finding confidence from the younger woman's actions Cuddy stepped out of the bathroom. The bedroom was lit with several candles that littered the room and Thirteen was laying in the middle of the bed wearing a cami and boy briefs. Walking towards the bed Cuddy sat at the edge where an eager Remy Hadley greeted her. "How did you get in?" Cuddy asked as Remy guided her to lay in the middle of the bed.

"I think sometimes you forget that I work for House." Remy said as she left a trail of kisses up Cuddy's arm. "I stole his copy of your key." Remy chuckled.

Cuddy was in full attention now, "How did he get a copy of my house key?" questioned Cuddy.

"I think we have more important things to attend to than the reason why House has a copy of your key don't you think Dr. Cuddy?" With that Remy's hands gravitated towards Cuddy's hips and pulled them towards hers. She kissed the older doctor hard her lust a compilation of Cuddy's teasing from earlier and having the older doctor completely naked underneath her. Cuddy's mind was going into overdrive as she felt Remy's hands explore her completely naked body. Pushing Cuddy's legs apart with her knees Remy grounded softly at Cuddy's waiting center. Cuddy moaned pushing harder against Remy's thigh.

"Lisa you are absolutely stunning," Remy saying after pulling away from Cuddy. Remy started kiss down Cuddy's body. Remy took the time to stop at each breast and lavished them with attention. Moving down a bit further Remy remembered about the mark Cuddy had left on her breast and decided to leave one of her own. Near Cuddy's soft sex lines (v-line) Remy traced her tongue along the line and sucked on a spot right above it. Cuddy's hips immediately lifted off the bed pushing harder against the ministrations.

Cuddy's body wanted, no, needed more, "Please Remy. I need to feel you." Lisa resorted to begging.

Remy ignored her and continued to kiss down Cuddy's outer thigh and upon reaching Lisa's knees she started back up tracing her tongue along Cuddy's inner thigh. Cuddy groaned in frustration when Remy continued kissing along the other thigh just when she was about to reach Lisa's center.

Frustrated and feeling helpless Cuddy decided to take control of the situation. If Remy wasn't going to give her what she wanted then she would make her feel the need Cuddy felt. Pulling Remy up Cuddy captured the younger woman's lips with hers and flipped them over so she was on top. Straddling Thirteen, Cuddy grounded her hips against the younger woman's. Remy shocked at the older doctors actions and strength for that matter knew there was no waiting for Cuddy to get what she wanted. Grabbing Cuddy's hips Thirteen flipped them back over. Not wasting any time Thirteen's hands found their way between Cuddy's thighs.

"Is this what you wanted Lisa?" Thirteen mused as she latched her mouth onto one of Cuddy's breast.

"God yes." Cuddy moaned as she thrusted her hips further towards the Remy's hands.

Remy brushed her thumb across Cuddy's swollen clit. Once, Twice, Remy's torturous passes were too slow for Cuddy but it felt so good that she couldn't complain. Taking it further Remy nudged Cuddy's thighs apart a bit wider as she brought her head down between them. She licked a long line down Cuddy's center, a taste that was all Lisa. Cuddy arched her back and let out another moan, fighting the urge to push her hips harder into the younger womans mouth. The feeling was too much and Cuddy could feel her orgasm building, ready to come at any moment. Remy expertly flicked her tongue against Cuddy's clit as she inserted a lone finger into Cuddy's opening. Pumping slowly her tongue matched the rhythm. Swirling her tongue Remy could feel Cuddy's walls clenching. Keeping the same slow pace she increased the pressure of her tongue on Cuddy's clit. Remy added another finger and pumped in and out of Cuddy's wetness. Feeling the older woman getting closer and closer to climax Remy increased her pace pumping and nipping at the older woman's clit, Cuddy panting the same speed.

"Look at me Lisa. I want you to see me make you come." Looking up and feeling the vibrations of Remy's words against her center Cuddy toppled over the edge her walls clenching around Thirteen's expert fingers. Helping her ride out her orgasm until she went limp Remy pulled her fingers out and lapped up Cuddy's sweet juices. Cuddy took a moment to catch her breath and pulled Remy towards her kissing her and tasting herself on Remy's lips. After regaining some sort of composure Cuddy started kissing Remy harder.

Smirking Cuddy once again straddled Remy. "My turn."

**TO BE CONTINUED… (Evil I know… Sorry =/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authortity3 by cudley31084**

**Notes: Characters are not mine. Unfortunately. I guess I would be filthy rich otherwise =] Thanks for reading by the way. I've heard amazing comments so far! I'm kind of addicted to the story so I guess I'll probably add a chapter each day until I run out of ideas or I get bored =]**

**Notes2: Kind of rushed I didn't really think Remy should wait. I mean lets be realistic here after the office scene even I wouldn't hold on as long as she has. Just taking the story where it leads me. I kind of have a cool movie with them playing in my head so let me know if it gets out of character.**

Cuddy grounded her moist center against Remys, feeling friction against the boy shorts the younger woman still wore. "I would say you're still a bit overdressed." Cuddy mumbled against Remy's collarbone. Her hands working on ridding Thirteen of the cami she wore. Grabbing Cuddys hips, Remy drove her pelvis further between Cuddy's legs. Throwing Remy's cami on the floor Cuddy preceded with her attack, finding rhythm with her hips. Cuddy moved up to Thirteens ear, nipping at the younger womans ear lobes. Cuddy seductively traced her tongue along Remy's ear and softly grazed her teeth at the cartilage on top. Pulling away Cuddy leaned over to the side and opened her night stand drawer. Thirteen's eyes were wide with shock, the sight before her would have given any man a heart attack. Cuddy emerged holding a pink vibrator, still naked, still absolutely sexy.

"Dr. Cuddy, I didn't think you owned one," Remy mused as she pulled Cuddy in for another long kiss. Thirteen's stomach dropped when she heard the vibrator buzz, feeling it instantly as Cuddy traced lazy circles around her breasts and stomach.

"Why wouldn't I Remy? Sometimes men just can't get the job done and I don't like going to bed frustrated." Cuddy whispered huskily.

"That's why women are bett…" Remy moaned, not being able to finish her sentence. Lisa guided the vibrator down towards Remy's clit, stroking it against her. "Inside. Please." Was all Remy could utter but Cuddy was having way too much fun watching the younger woman squirm and try to get more friction against the pulsating toy.

Using Remy's juices to wet the vibrator Cuddy placed the buzzing tip against Remy's center. Using her other hand to hold the younger womans hips down, Cuddy inserted the vibrator inside her little by little, letting the younger woman adjust to it as well as feel every inch of pleasure the little machine could deliver. Below her Remy was writhing in agony, she threw her head back when the toy finally filled her completely. Feeling it pulse through her Remy kept holding on, wanting to feel the pleasure Cuddy was giving her.

Cuddy was in awe of the younger woman. Head thrown back, light coat of sweat making her body glisten against the soft candle light, not to mention the woman beneath her was reacting to what she was doing. Feeling even more confident Cuddy started to pump the vibrator slowly in and out of the woman. Remy's will to hold on started to crumble when she felt Cuddy's mouth against her clit, over loading her senses. Afraid of the aftermath Remy kept pushing through, feeling as if she was holding on to dear life itself.

"Just let go. It's okay. I've got you." Cuddy Murmured against Thirteens center as she continued to flick her tongue against other womans clit, still pumping the vibrator in and out.

"Oh god, Lisa" Thirteen screamed as she tensed and felt her orgasm ripping through her body.

"That's it just let it go," as Cuddy continued to help Remy ride her climax through. After a few moments Remy trembled as she felt the last moments of pleasure run through her. Cuddy pulled out the vibrator and tasted Thirteen once more lapping up her sex. Pulling Cuddy up Remy wrapped her arms around Cuddy's waist and kissed her deeply.

"WOW," Remy mouthed to Cuddy.

"Mhmm. I thought I was going to have to use that by myself tonight," Cuddy chuckled talking about the forgotten vibrator still laying on the bed next to them.

"After the stunt you pulled in the office, there was no way I was going home alone." Remy kissed Cuddy again still not getting enough of that feeling. Frankly she didn't think she could ever, but this, with Cuddy, this she could get used to. "Are you hungry by any chance? I know we kind of just jumped into bed so to speak."

"A bit. How about Chinese?"

"In bed?"

"Absolutely."

**To be continued... Next part will probably be an established secret relationship =] Stay tuned. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authority4 by cudley31084**

**Notes: So this came to me as I was finishing up the last chapter and I was really excited to explore how our girls would handle the situation. I really hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. By the way characters aren't mine =[

* * *

**

Remy Hadley and Lisa Cuddy were still at that beginning of the relationship stage. They couldn't spend enough time with each other. When working in the hospital they made a point to keep it as professional as they could, but when they were off work it was a whole different story. The normal couple stuff just came along and they found it easy to be with each other. Remy discovered that Lisa loved to do her Pilates early in the morning and that she was quite a cook. Lisa found Remy's hidden talents in photography and that she loved reading classic mystery novels before bed. Most of the time they spent the night at Remy's loft. It was far from the hospital and they were able to walk hand in hand down the streets without anyone paying them any attention. Arguments were frequent but somehow it always had a way of solving itself.

* * *

"Tell me again what the reason is that I have to go?" Remy asked as she furiously flipped through a magazine. Sitting on the couch she was not looking forward to being dragged to a fundraiser later that night.

Exasperated Cuddy was putting on her shoes while looking for the keys, "I told House that he needed to bring the entire diagnostics team and if I let you off the hook it would look just a tad bit suspicious that I'm playing favorites. House is already getting curious."

Thirteen sighed putting the magazine down, "and why do we all have to be there?" She asked turning towards Cuddy.

"Because the hospital gets most of its funding through House's crazy reputation and it'll help raise more funds if the department actually showed up… I can't find the damned keys." Cuddy threw her hands up. The day of the big fundraiser, when she still had to go pick up something to wear just had to be the day she couldn't find her keys.

Remy stood up and leaned over the coffee table to grab the "lost" keys, holding them up she walked around the couch and faced Cuddy, "Want me to drive? I suppose I should pick up something to wear anyways."

Lisa smiled and kissed her girlfriend grabbing the back of her head to deepen the kiss. "I'm losing my head. Is it too much to ask for you to be there? For me?" Cuddy did her best to put on her best puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Smiling Remy brought her lips towards her girlfriends and sucked on the pouted bottom lip. Grabbing her by the waist Remy pulled Lisa towards her even more closing the little space they had between them. Thirteen softly bit Lisa's bottom lip and used her tongue to trace it. Remy's tongue sought entry and Lisa gladly accepted it, using hers to battle the younger womans. Hands traveling up this time beneath Lisa's shirt Remy caressed her girlfriends back and felt the warmth of Lisa's skin underneath her hands. Leaving goose bumps where her hands touched Remy reached her destination and with a swift movement popped the clasp of the older womans bra.

Lisa pulled away immediately, "Baby we have to go!" Reaching back she tried to pull the clasp back together.

This time it was Remy's turn to pout, "You mean to tell me that you're dragging me to go shopping, and to the fundraiser and there's no sex?!?!?" Remy sounded like she was really devastated.

"First of all I'm not dragging you to go shopping with me. You offered to go. And as far as the fundraiser goes I promise it'll be worth your while." With that Cuddy winked at her and started for the door.

"Better be worth it…" Remy mumbled as she followed Cuddy to the car.

* * *

"Lisa come on you've tried on at least fifteen different outfits. Ten of them looked gorgeous on you, can't you just pick one?" Tired of looking at different dresses. Lisa was very picky about what she wanted to wear for tonight and she was getting bored waiting. Fact is that they all looked amazing on her. Remy couldn't figure out why she couldn't just wear one of the others she already tried on.

"I need to find the right one. I'm getting too old for this. I can't find one that fits me the way I want it to. It needs to say that I'm a strong confident woman and I will gladly take your money to run my hospital."

"You already are a strong confident woman. Any dress you wear will convey that." Thirteen reassured her girlfriend.

"I'm not getting the effect I want," Lisa muttered loud enough that Remy heard it still.

Sighing, Remy didn't think shopping was going to take this long. She hoped there would be enough time before the fundraiser to just enjoy Lisa's company or other activities if you know what I mean. "And what effect are you looking for?"

Walking out of the dressing room Lisa Cuddy was clad in a knee length Versace V-neck dress. Modeling the dress Cuddy spun around showing the back, or the lack there of. The dress showed an ample amount of flesh enough to see a hint of Cuddy's back dimples. After the 360 turn around Cuddy faced Remy who was staring at her with her mouth agape. "I can't tell what you think about it just by the look on your face. Is that a good shock or a bad one?"

Remy closed her mouth and swallowed hard. Standing up she walked up to her girlfriend and touch the fabric that clung so tightly against her skin. The dress left very little to the imagination. Not that she needed it. It hugged her at just the right areas, accentuating Lisa's natural assets. Stroking Lisa's arm Remy leaned forward towards Cuddy and whispered, "let me put it this way. Unless you want everyone to find out about us I wouldn't recommend wearing that to the fundraiser." Remy planted a soft kiss on her girlfriends neck and started to trail her kisses along Cuddy's jaw line and up to Cuddy's mouth. Thirteen nudged Cuddy back into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind them.

When they got inside their actions got a bit more heated. Remy's had already hiked up the dress and had a handful of Cuddy's ass. Cuddy hooked a leg on Thirteen's hips and grounded against her. Right when Remy was about to let her hand wander to Cuddy's opening they heard a sale associate on the other side of the curtain. "Is everything all right? Do you need another size?"

Thirteen growled under her breath, "No thank you. Just making sure the dress fits the way I want it to." Cuddy spoke out.

When they heard her leave Cuddy turned her attention back to Thirteen, "So should I get this one?"

"I honestly think that you will be the death of me."

"So I can wear the dress tonight?" Cuddy sounding as if she was asking for permission.

"As long as you realize that it'll probably be ripped to shreds by the end of the night," Remy replied a smirk plastered on her face.

Cuddy with a sly smile of her own, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Getting ready separately Cuddy didn't get to see what Thirteen had bought at the store. The girl basically went up to a rack and bought the first thing she grabbed without trying it on. Cuddy was one of the few early comers to the fundraiser. She walked around and chatted with the donors as they arrived. She was surprised to see House being dragged by Wilson so early into the cocktail hour. Going up to the bar she ordered a lemon drop martini, a favorite from her college days. She couldn't help but look towards the entrance when she over heard Chase mention that Remy had arrived.

Dr. Remy Hadley walked into the room wearing a simple gray halter dress. The string that held the dress up was threaded with black and silver beads. Simple, but very elegant especially matched by a pair of strappy black high heels. Lisa now realized what Remy must have felt earlier. She had this undeniable urge to just meet her girlfriend at the entrance and take her right then and there. Refraining Lisa ordered another drink, grey goose martini up with two olives, just the way Remy liked it. Lisa downed her own drink, cursing under her breath. The younger doctor didn't even look like she tried to be gorgeous. She was just naturally that way. Very little make-up and her hair donned with soft waves falling on her shoulders, she was absolutely stunning. Starting a new drink she shivered when she heard a familiar voice in close proximity.

"Dr. Cuddy you might want to slow down on those drinks. Those lemon drops are pretty sneaky." Remy leaned at the bar right next to Cuddy.

Pushing the drink she ordered for Remy towards the younger woman she replied, "I can't help it for some reason I feel as if someone had turned up the heat around here. I'm trying to cool down a bit," licking her lips she took in her girlfriends form and looked her up and down coyly.

Dropping her voice down lower Remy whispered, "Does this mean we get to leave early?"

Groaning Cuddy replied, "No but had I known you were dressing up like that I would have let you stay home."

Laughing softly this time, "what you think you're the only one capable of torture? Dr. Cuddy by the end of tonight we'll see who drags the other home early."

Cuddy gulped obviously Remy had planned on driving her past sanity tonight. The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers signaling the start of dinner. Taking their drinks and making their way to the table, Wilson, House and the rest of his team were already seated at their assigned table. The last remaining chairs adjacent to each other obviously left for Thirteen and Cuddy. Taking their seats the women started conversing with the person on the other side of them, Cuddy talking with Wilson while Thirteen was talking to Chase.

While Cuddy was about to take a sip of her drink she felt Thirteen's right hand tracing soft lines along her left thigh. Not wanting to bring attention to them she took a huge gulp of her drink and turned her attention back over to Wilson to talk about the possibility of expanding the Oncology department with some of the funds they receive tonight. With her hand still softly caressing Cuddy's thigh Thirteen was discussing with Chase about the latest case they recently solved.

Realizing that Cuddy was most likely not going to do anything about her wandering hand Remy decided to test just how far her girlfriend was willing to let her go. Continuing her conversation nonchalantly she circled her hand over to Cuddy's inner thigh and let it travel slowly up to Cuddy's center. She felt her girlfriend tense up and force her body to relax. Remy took the opportunity to take a sip of her drink and look to see if anyone was paying them any attention. House was too busy talking with Foreman about making bets on patients and Taub was too in tuned talking with his wife. Wilson and Cuddy were still carrying on their conversation about what percentage of the funds should go to what department. Chase now was checking in with Foreman and House so Remy decided it was now or never.

Remy guided her hand further up Cuddy's inner thigh and squeezed at the muscle under her touch. She found Cuddy's center dripping with wetness, her body reacting to Remy's secret attack. Remy was more aroused than ever, as she continued her conversation with Chase, she pushed Cuddy's thong out of the way and slipped a finger Cuddy's center. Cuddy shivered when she felt Remy's finger slip in. Feigning coldness she reached back and grabbed the jacket she paired with her dress. Upon reaching back she shot a glare at Remy who merely grinned and slipped another finger into the older woman.

Cuddy turned her attention back to Wilson, or as much of it as she could. Thirteen was still casually conversing with Chase but underneath the table Remy had picked a slow rhythm pumping her fingers in and out, occasionally one of her other fingers would brush lightly against Cuddy's clit. Cuddy emptied her drink and ordered another one from the waitress walking by. When the drink came she slowly sipped on it this time closing her eyes as she felt her body getting ready to topple over the edge. Remy had increased her tempo by a bit enough to cause Cuddy's hip to subtlety jerk towards her hand. It took a lot of concentration on Cuddy's part not to move her hips along with Remy's hand. Cuddy's breathing was starting to become ragged as Remy applied more and more pressure to her clit.

With her climax right at the edge Cuddy knew the inevitable pass of absolute pleasure was about to course through her body. As calm as she could she told Wilson that she was starting to feel a headache. Cuddy pretended to massage her temples, closing her eyes she knew her orgasm was imminent. Putting her head in her hands her hair fell around her face. Thirteen started to increase her speed and was now using Cuddy's arousal to circle her swollen nub. Thirteen feeling Cuddy's walls start to clench around her fingers inserted a third one in. With a few more strokes Cuddy bit her lip nearing the point of drawing blood. A moan almost escaped her lips as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body.

Proud of her accomplishment Thirteen pulled her fingers out when she was certain Cuddy's orgasm had passed. Wiping them on the napkin on her lap, Remy excused herself to the bathroom, while getting up she stopped and looked at Cuddy, "Dr. Cuddy are you okay? Would you like me to get you some aleve or advil?"

Trying to regain her composure Cuddy looked up at Remy seeing the biggest shit-eating grin she's ever seen, "I'm fine but I think you might have to help me to the restrooms. Those lemon drops just seem to have a way with making my legs all weak."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authority5 by cudley31084**

**Notes: Urgh! Finals week kicked my butt! Got super exhausted that I didn't get to visit with my favorite couple (Thirteen and Cuddy). It's okay thought I just watched Lucky Thirteen and Joy. I feel as if I found new inspirations =] Enjoy!!! Thanks for the reviews so far y'all have been great!!!**

Helping Cuddy up Remy escorted her to the ladies room. As soon as the door closed behind them Lisa had the younger woman pinned up against the wall, ravaging her lips. Lisa threaded her hands through Remy's hair and pressed her entire body against the other woman's. Cuddy was on fire, the pleasure that had just seared through her ignited a lust to reciprocate what the Remy had just made her feel. She didn't know if it was the mixture of the cocktails, the secrecy, or the thought of getting caught but at this moment she had to have Thirteen. She neither cared nor would have noticed anyone anyways.

Taking Remy's hand Lisa led her to the furthest stall, it was larger equipped for handicapped people but tonight it's purpose was to give them the privacy they needed without sacrificing the space. After locking the stall Lisa turned back to her lover. Lisa reached behind Remy's neck and pulled the string the held the younger woman's halter dress up. Letting the dress fall to the floor Lisa was amazed at the sight before her. Lisa bent down to pick up the dress, hanging it on the jacket hook on the door, never taking her eyes off of Remy. Stepping back she admired her girlfriend clad only in a green lacy string thong and her high heels, Remy was looking incredibly hot. Motioning for Thirteen to circle around to give her a 360 view Cuddy had to remind herself how to breathe.

Lisa took Remy's hand in hers and kissed her palm at first then slowly kissed up the younger woman's arm all in the while pushing Remy back against the wall. When she reached Remy's neck she started moving south taking both breasts into her hands and massaging them tenderly. Cuddy continued her trek and upon reaching her destination she nudged Remy's legs apart pulling down the younger woman's underwear with her. Using the bar bolted on the wall for support Remy stepped out of her thong. Lifting Remy's leg Cuddy rested the younger woman's foot on the rim of the toilet seat. Remy braced herself once again using the bar, and Cuddy started her onslaught.

Cuddy placed soft kisses around Remy's intimate area, her nose occasionally bumping into her lover's clit. Thirteen closed her eyes tight trying to suppress the sounds she was about to vocalize. "We don't have time for your teasing Dr. Cuddy." Thirteen whispered softly.

Smiling Cuddy placed a finger at Remy's entrance, circling around it but not yet giving the younger woman what she wanted. Lisa could feel Remy starting to get more and more wet. Remy's hips bucked against the stimulation Lisa's finger was creating. Moving her hand away Lisa could hear the younger woman groan in frustration. It was quickly replaced with a long moan as Lisa gingerly touched the tip of her tongue on her lover's clit. Cuddy gripped her girlfriend's thighs and proceeded to circle her tongue around Remy's opening. Thirteen's knees almost buckled when she felt Lisa push her tongue inside her, tasting her on a whole new level.

Thirteen couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. The feeling of Lisa's tongue inside her was incredible. It was soft, wet and pleasurable in everyway you could imagine. Thirteen was getting more and more wet as Cuddy continued to pump her tongue in and out of Thirteen. Remy didn't exactly know if the wetness was from her or Cuddy but nevertheless it was intoxicating. Soon Remy felt Cuddy's hand travel from her thigh to her center, gently massaging her clit. Remy was panting with the rhythm of Cuddy's tongue. Feeling her lover's walls start to spasm Cuddy licked a line up to her clit and switched the placement of her fingers and tongue. Inserting two fingers this time Cuddy started to pump them at a faster tempo feeling Remy near the edge. Cuddy continued to lick and flick her tongue against Thirteen's clit and moments before her girlfriend crashed over the edge Lisa crooked her fingers hitting Remy's sweet spot. Lisa kept pumping helping Remy ride it out until the end.

Slumping against the wall Remy helped Lisa up and rested her forehead against her lovers, "Wow. New moves Dr. Cuddy?"

Lisa blushed at the younger doctors comment, "Well, actually it's something I've always been curious about but never found anyone comfortable with enough to ask for."

Remy placed a finger on Cuddy's lips, "shh. You need not say anymore. As soon as we get home you'll find out just how amazing it felt."

Helping Remy with her dress the two women checked to see if the bathroom was empty. They weren't exactly paying attention to any incoming guests, too engulfed in their own world. Seeing that the coast was clear they tidied up in front of the mirror and freshened up a bit. Cuddy touched up her make-up a bit, both women glancing at each other every chance they got.

When they left the bathroom Cuddy grabbed a cup of coffee from the bar, an excuse as to why she was feeling better all of a sudden. Remy returned to the table and saw that House and everyone had dispersed mingling with the donors. Taking a glance around the room she saw House and Wilson talking with a tall lanky man while Chase, Taub, and his wife were at the bar drinking amongst themselves. She spotted Cuddy talking with a handsome businessman. She should have felt jealous by the way the man was flirting with her girlfriend but as she was watching them she saw Cuddy meet her gaze and give her a subtle wink. Anyone could flirt with Lisa and try as they may Remy was the one she was going home with.

**To be continued… (in bed)**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authority6 by cudley31084**

**Notes: Conclusion of the fundraiser part. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think otherwise I'd probably continue rambling about nonsense. Characters aren't mine. I wish!**

**Notes2: I didn't really proof read this so I'm sorry if some parts don't make any sense. I really wanted to just post it =]**

After begging Cuddy for the better part of the night, House finally got the okay to go home. The rest of the team soon vanished, as there really wasn't really any reason to stay anymore. Thirteen walked up to the bar and slid into the seat next to Lisa. Looking up Lisa was surprised to see her, "I thought you would have left already."

Remy ordered a drink from the bartender and looked back at Lisa subtly Remy scooted closer to her girlfriend. "I didn't see any point in going home when you're still here."

Lisa shivered, Remy's scent was invading her senses, licking her lips Lisa whispered back, "how about you go home and I'll see you there in about ten minutes."

Remy just nodded standing up she made sure her entire body brushed against Cuddy's as she maneuvered out of the bar stool. She made sure to take in a breath as she passed Cuddy, inhaling the mint-scented shampoo she always used. Thirteen made her way through the crowd making sure to add an extra sway in her hips knowing that Lisa was probably watching her leave. Guessing right Cuddy was watching the younger woman leave, noting the way she moved around the guests and the way the dress was clinging onto every luscious curve of her body. Sighing Cuddy started to make her rounds to say goodbye to the donors.

Meanwhile Remy had just gotten into her car and was driving back to Lisa's house. On the way she passed by a grocery store and decided to pick up some things for the night. A few minutes later Remy was back on the road heading to Lisa's house, supplies on hand. When Remy pulled up Lisa was just getting out of her car.

"I was wondering where you were," Lisa said softly.

Kissing Lisa on the top of her head Remy directed her attention to the grocery bag she was holding, "I just stopped by the store for a couple of things."

Taking Remy's hand, Lisa led them into the house not stopping until they had reached the bedroom. Lisa urged the younger doctor to lie on the bed and Thirteen had no reason not to comply. Cuddy straddled her girlfriend and started to kiss her with much intensity. When they broke for air Remy couldn't help but laugh, "miss me that much in the last ten minutes?"

Lisa continued to nip at the younger doctors neck, "I thought you went home…"

Looking into Lisa's eyes Remy could see the slight fear that the older doctor felt. They were both vulnerable. "I'm here, for as long as you want me here and as long as I can be here." Remy offered Cuddy a smile and it was all she needed. Cuddy tightened the grip of her legs around the younger doctor and to Lisa's surprise Remy stood up and grabbed the forgotten grocery bag on the floor.

"What did you get?" Lisa asked curiously peeking into the bag.

Thirteen pulled out some champagne, strawberries and whip cream. Taking the hint Cuddy got up and disappeared downstairs, coming back with a pair of champagne flutes. "So what are we celebrating?" Lisa asked as she was pouring the champagne.

Remy sat back on the bed and thought about it, raising her glass up she spoke softly, "to the success of the fundraiser and to the most gorgeous Dean of Medicine I have ever met."

"How about to House, for tricking me into hiring you as well," both women smiled and clinked their glasses. Taking a sip Remy grabbed a strawberry and touched it lightly against Lisa's lips, urging her to take a bite. Cuddy opened her mouth and took the strawberry into her mouth taking the time to savor the flavors that erupted into her mouth as she took a bite. Seeing a small drop of juice pass through Lisa's lips Remy leant forward and kissed away the fallen drop. Remy made her way to Lisa's mouth invading and tasting the tangy fruit mix with Lisa's own taste. Cuddy grabbed another strawberry this time teasing Thirteen. Holding it in front of her but pulling it away as the younger woman tried to take a bite. Smiling Lisa simply took a bite out of the fruit but was quickly attacked when Remy dove into her mouth using her tongue to capture the strawberry. This time Remy held her prize in between her teeth and gloated while she took pleasure in eating it right in front of Lisa.

"I have a surprise for you too," Lisa whispered seductively as she rested her back against the headboard of the bed.

Climbing towards Cuddy, Thirteen smiled, "Really? Like what?"

Pulling Thirteen in for a kiss Cuddy traced a line of kisses to Thirteen's ear, "You're going to have to open it."

Remy raised her eyebrows, "well where is it?"

Cuddy looked into Thirteen's eyes then looked down at her dress hoping the younger doctor would get the hint. Trying to hide the shock from her face Thirteen looked over the dress, thinking there really wasn't much room for anything underneath the thin fabric. Remy raised her hand and slowly slipped the strap off of Cuddy's shoulder revealing a thinner smaller red strap. Looking at Cuddy, who simply nodded, Thirteen raised her other hand to slip the other strap off. As she slowly slid the dress down Cuddy's body, Thirteen revealed a very skimpy red lace lingerie. A one piece, backless chemise that left Victoria's Secret out for Remy to see. Gently pulling the dress down Cuddy's legs and completely off Remy licked her lips in anticipation. The red lace chemise was matched with a red lace thong that looked impeccable against Cuddy's skin tone.

"You like it?" Cuddy asked after a few moments of silence from the younger doctor.

Remy was in complete awe, she nodded and took Cuddy's leg in her hands, kissing Cuddy's ankle and slowly ravishing up her leg. Lisa laid back down and closed her eyes, focusing on the way Remy touched her and the sensation it was creating between her legs. Thirteen massaged Lisa's leg as she left her trail nipping at the skin underneath her touch. When she reached Cuddy's center, Remy softly blew air right in between Cuddy's leg teasing her through the lace of her thong. Cuddy's hips inched off the bed reacting to the sensation Remy created. Remy leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the can of whip cream she picked up from the store earlier. Tearing the top open she applied a small dab on Cuddy's exposed chest, right in the middle of her breasts. Straddling Lisa, Remy bent forward and licked the cream off making Lisa moan in the process. Sliding the straps of the chemise off of Lisa's shoulders, Remy pulled the chemise down until Lisa's breasts were bare. Thirteen applied whip cream around Cuddy's right nipple making a spiral pattern outwards covering Cuddy's breast. Starting from the outer end of the spiral Remy slowly licked and devoured the cream circling back towards Cuddy's nipple, making sure that she licked every last remnant of the cream. Upon reaching Cuddy's nipple Remy darted her tongue out and teased the nipple until it hardened in her mouth. Thirteen sucked on the hardened bud while Cuddy tangled her fingers with Remy's hair. Lisa pulled Remy's head closer while arching up to her mouth. After pulling the chemise completely off Remy dabbed another line of cream this time drawing a long line from the middle of Cuddy's chest down to her belly button. Remy devoured the cream inch-by-inch lapping every bit tasting the mixture of sweetness and saltiness on her tongue.

Nestling in between Lisa's legs Remy continued her assault teasing Lisa through the thong. Thirteen could taste the tang of Lisa's arousal through the thin fabric. Cuddy was panting and groaned exasperated from the torture. "Please," Lisa whimpered. She would beg if that's what it took to get the younger woman to take her.

"Please what?" Remy coaxed wanting to hear exactly what Lisa wanted.

Exhaling loudly Lisa replied, "fuck me, taste me, I want to feel your tongue and fingers all over me until you send me over the edge while I scream your name."

Remy pulled Lisa's thong off and nipped at her folds. Remy pulled Lisa's legs apart wider burying her face completely in Cuddy's heat. Opening her mouth wide Remy suckled at the flesh before her and pushed her tongue into Cuddy's opening. Lisa whimpered Remy's name and drove her hips further into the girl's mouth. Remy's tongue felt wet and slick against Cuddy's walls and when Thirteen started to swirl her tongue Lisa's breath only became more and more ragged. Remy brought her hand up and gently started to massage Cuddy's clit increasing her pace as she felt Cuddy's walls clamp tighter and tighter on her tongue. Thirteen pulled her tongue out completely only to push in as far as she could and curling the tip of her tongue to explore deeper. When Remy started to feel Cuddy tremble, Remy retracted her tongue and inserted three fingers into Cuddy's moist center. Thirteen curled her fingers hitting Cuddy's sweet spot making the older woman topple over the edge. Remy licked and sucked at Cuddy's clit until she felt Cuddy's orgasm pass.

As Cuddy felt the wave of pleasure pass through her she was quickly assaulted again this time by the sensation of their vibrator. Lisa didn't even realize that Remy had retrieved it until she felt it press against her opening. Remy used the juices from Cuddy's arousal and orgasm to lubricate the toy that slowly penetrated her. Thirteen had set the vibrator at it's lowest setting first allowing Lisa to adjust. The slow tempo was soon heated when Remy started to pump the toy in and out of her lover while turning up the setting. It only took moments before Cuddy started to clench her walls around the toy and was being coaxed by the younger doctor over the edge once more for her second orgasm. Lisa screamed Remy's name as she felt the heat pulse through her body. Cuddy shivered when the last remnants of her orgasm passed. She pulled Remy up and kissed her on the forehead.

Whispering their goodnights the two women fell fast asleep, tired from the nights events.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Authority 7

Cudley31084

5:00 am. Cuddy woke up to her buzzing alarm. She reached over and turned it off, feeling the arm around her waist tighten as she did so. Slowly and carefully Lisa lifted Remy's arm and slid off the bed to get ready for work. Putting on her workout clothes she quietly went downstairs to do her morning yoga routine.

Remy woke with the sound of Cuddy's alarm. Staying still she felt Lisa climb out of bed and proceeded with her morning. Curious about this unseen side of Cuddy she waited until she was sure that the older woman was downstairs before she moved out of bed. Remy tip-toed her way downstairs cautiously so she wouldn't alarm Lisa. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met by the soft sounds of tranquil music and Lisa's bottom up in the air moving gracefully from her forward angle to humble warrior position. Remy sat at the bottom step, her presence unnoticed as the older woman's focus was solely on her breathing and movement into the next pose.

Remy was in awe. Lisa moved so fluidly through her poses. Remy was surprised at how advanced most of the poses her girlfriend was performing, Lisa holding the crow position for what seemed like a minute or so. As Cuddy got up from her previous pose she felt Remy embracing her from behind, her hands dancing across Lisa's stomach and something entirely different pressing behind her.

"Rems! What are you doing up?" Lisa yelped as she turned to face her girlfriend. Remy on the other hand had other intentions in mind. She captured Lisa's lips and with each passing moment the kiss deepened. "Baby, I have to finish working out so I can finish getting ready," Cuddy half-heartedly said. Remy's lips were traveling down across Lisa's jaw and down to her collarbone. Thirteen moved forward forcing Lisa to take a few steps back. When Lisa felt her back hit the wall she had no choice but to give in, Remy took full advantage, grabbing one of Lisa's legs and grinding her center to her lovers. Lisa gasped and looked up at Remy.

Remy leaned in closer and whispered into Lisa's ear, "I promise you won't be disappointed." With that Remy started tearing through Lisa's work out clothes. When Lisa was bare naked Remy took her hand and led it straight down her own shorts. Without a moments notice Remy discarded her shorts and was poised near Lisa's entrance with the strap on.

Slowly Remy circled Lisa's aching bulb with the head of the strap on, putting more and more pressure as Lisa's wetness surrounded their new toy. "Please Remy, just, fuck, please baby," Lisa pleaded as Remy's torturous movements provided little relief.

"Is this what you wanted?" Remy asked as she slowly inched the strap on into her lover.

"Mhmm, yes, fuck," Lisa hissed as Remy completely filled her. Grabbing her leg once more Remy started to slowly thrust in and out of Lisa's wet core. Lisa forced her leg down and pushed Remy away a bit.

"Something wrong baby?" Remy asked.

With a smirk Lisa took Remy's hand and led her to the couch in the living room. Lisa kneeled on the cushions and used the backrest to support her upper body. Remy couldn't imagine a sexier sight in front of her. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, kneeling on the couch with her ass up in the air waiting for her. Remy must have been staring too long because Lisa turned around to see what was taking so long. Taking that as a signal to proceed Remy stepped up right behind Cuddy's behind. Still taking her time Remy caressed Lisa's ass and use the head of the strap on to get her ready again, not that it would take long. Remy pushed into Lisa slowly again making sure her lover was adjusting to their new sex object. After bottoming out Remy repositioned herself so that she would have an ample amount of leverage. Placing her hands on Lisa's hips she started to thrust, slow but hard. Her hands traveled to Lisa's breasts and pulled her up so her body was completely flush with hers. Remy continued her pace while trailing her lips across Lisa's shoulder blades and behind Lisa's neck.

Moans and grunts echoed through the room. Remy knew her girlfriend was nearing the edge by the way she clung onto Remy's right hand. Using her free hand, Remy made her way to her lover's clit and with the pad of her thumb she sent her lover over the edge. Remy kept applying pressure to Lisa's clit sending her lover into another orgasm. When Remy felt Lisa relax she pulled out the strap on and sat down on the couch pulling Lisa with her.

When her breathing became even again Lisa was the first to speak, "Come on we have to get ready for work."

"But I just got done working out, I'm tired," Remy replied with a playful smirk.

"I'll let you shower with me," Lisa offering something Remy could never resist.

"…Okay. But I get to bring my new toy with me to work." Remy smiled as she got up and headed towards the shower. Shaking her head Lisa got up to follow. This was going to be an interesting day.

**TBC**

**Please review! I love hearing ideas and what could be better!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but your reviews keep this going for me so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
